Frank Temple
Frank Temple was a very ordinary man from Sioux City, Iowa. He moved to Maundbury with his wife in 1934 and worked as an auto repair specialist at Dunn Auto from 1934 to 1936. The Temples lived in very modest housing and were very quiet people. Frank worked the shop and came home for dinner at regular hours. His wife, Jenny, worked as a shop girl at Tucker’s Grain and Feed and was very quiet and shy. The rumors about the Temples grew out of their silence. Someone mentioned Frank’s possible involvement with Al Capone’s imprisonment in 1931 even though nothing could be shown. Someone else suggested that the Temples were the real players in the kidnapping of the Lindbergh baby and that they were making their escape after “getting rid of” the baby. All of these rumors were conjecture. However, in 1936, Frank Temple gave people something very real to speak about. He claimed that on October 8th, 1936 he saw a small, gray man on his back stairs. The light was bad, but he swore that the man was there, was gray and seemingly nude. He had a larger than average head and “was as skinny as all get out”, according to Temple. When the man saw Frank, he ran off into the woods nearby and was gone. Shocked, Frank bolted for his home to check on his wife. She had not seen or heard a thing. On October 10th, Frank saw the man again. This time, he made it half way up the long staircase before being jumped at by the same, small man. According to Temple, the man wasn’t a man at all. He was “some sort of demon with eyes like an owl”. Frank suffered injuries when he fell down the stairs and was taken to St. Mary's Home for observation. He insisted that his wife stay with him. Rumors ran wild – mostly claiming that the quiet and calm Frank Temple had finally lost his mind. Some claimed that it was some sort of Halloween stunt Archie Dunn had arranged to promote his station. On October 15th, Jenny Temple went back to Sioux City to visit her family. On October 17th, Frank Temple never showed up for work. On October 18th, he was still absent. Having never missed a day, his Archie Dunn sent a day worker over to his house to make sure he was ok. The man found Frank cowering in the closet. He was raving and ranting about the gray demon man trying to take him away. The day worker immediately called police and Dunn. It took two hours for them to calm Temple down. Temple stood by his story, saying that the man had entered his home at night through the kitchen. Temple awoke to find the man staring down at him. He said he felt sick to his stomach, but that he managed to shove the man back and away before running to the closet and holding the door shut from inside. Police did find signs of forced entry at the back of the house. They also found some footprints, but the unseasonal dry weather kept the ground too dry for any clear footprint signs. Frank Temple moved into the Harper House, returning to the house only to pick up a suitcase full of clothing. He returned to work and said nothing more about the incident. Frank Temple moved back to Sioux City on October 25th, 1936. Jenny Temple’s two older brothers visited Maundbury to claim their sister’s belongings. In 1937, the song “The Little Man Who Wasn’t There” was recorded. It was based on the events of October 1936. thumb|left|250px|Glenn Miller Recording Category:People